


my brother, the monster

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Painplay, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And that he’ll have to learn everything about this monster."</p>
            </blockquote>





	my brother, the monster

He’s managed to pin him up against the wall, the knife pressed into his throat not hard enough to break the skin, at least not yet. And he’s smiling. He’s smiling that same damn ‘You won’t kill me, Sammy. You don’t have it in ya to kill me’ smile and Sam swallows hard cause he knows it’s true. He can’t kill Dean. He’s just waiting for Dean to call his bluff.

“You can still fight this, Dean.” Sam sounds as if he’s begging Dean to listen to him, to believe him. “We can fight this. You’re still good. There’s still good inside of you.”

Dean tilts his head to the side, just a little bit and strains his neck closer to Sam’s feeling the bite of the blade as it digs into his skin and cuts the soft flesh. Just a little bit. Just enough to make it sting and he looks completely unfazed by it.

“You honestly believe that, don’t cha, Sammy?” He smirks, using his nickname as a taunt, reminding Sam of everything that they used to be and what they no longer were. “You honestly believe that this is just some disease and there’s some cure out there? There’s nothing to fight cause it’s all me.”

Sam closes his eyes for just a second, sighing deeply trying against everything to not listen to what Dean was saying. His brother, he was still in there. He was still in there, scratching away at the surface trying to break free. Sam just had to hand that Dean the shovel to start digging.

“Please...” Sam can’t keep the desperation out of his voice.

Dean opens his mouth again about to say something, say a truth that Sam isn’t ready to hear when Sam drops his arm, drops the knife and kisses Dean. His hand that isn’t holding the knife comes up to cup Dean’s face, fingers fitting perfectly around the contour of his head.

Dean’s tense, rigid underneath Sam’s touch he pulls his head back as if to escape the kiss but Sam follows, not ready to give up yet.

For several long seconds Dean doesn’t respond. He stands there, allowing Sam to kiss him, to hold him and Dean does nothing. But then he relaxes, softness under Sam’s touch and he’s suddenly kissing Sam back.

Dean’s kissing Sam the way that Sam remembers. Raw and passionate and so full of emotion that Sam has to keep himself from crying out in relief. The man that was kissing him right now was his brother, not the man that he had been searching for.

He pulls away simply for the fact that he needs to breath, his lungs scream for air and Dean chases after Sam, seeking the comfort of his lips. His green eyes are wide and open and he looks so much like a lost boy having been found.

Sam ran his thumb along Dean’s bottom lip, watching the way that Dean all but leans into the touch. “Everything’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna get through this.”

And then Dean’s lips twist into this smile that has Sam’s stomach twist into knots as he watches Dean’s eyes flash to black, everything warm and comforting gone.

He laughs as he turns Sam and slams him against the wall, pinning his hands above his head, the knife falling from his fingers, now laying useless on the floor. 

And he leans forward and kisses Sam, all teeth and demanding and painful, taking everything that he wanted. He pulls back just far enough and past the ringing in Sam’s ear he can still hear that Dean’s laughing, something dark and chilling and he realizes then that he no longer knows his brother.

And that he’ll have to learn everything about this monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments and opinions are always welcomed. (I'm actually thinking about turning this into something longer but I don't know. Would y'all like to see something longer?)


End file.
